1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, a cooperative job execution method, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with a cooperative job execution program. More particularly, the present invention relates to an information processing system in which an information processing apparatus causes a server installed with an application program to execute the application program, the information processing apparatus, a cooperative job execution method executed in the information processing apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with a cooperative job execution program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi Function Peripheral (hereinafter referred to as “MFP”) can perform a variety of functions. A system is known which causes a server installed with an application program to execute a process, rather than executing the process in MFP. In a system of this kind, for example, a setting screen for setting the conditions on which the server executes an application program is transmitted from the server and displayed on the operation panel of MFP. On the other hand, MFP can execute another process such as print while the setting screen transmitted from the server executing the application program is being displayed. If an event, for example, paper-out, of which the user has to be notified, occurs as a result of execution of another process by MFP, a screen displaying an error message appears on the operation panel.
The setting screen transmitted from the server and the screen displaying an error message are of different designs. Therefore, if the screen displaying an error message appears while the setting screen transmitted from the server is being displayed, the display switches to the screen of a different design, making the user feel strange.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-91343 discloses an image processor having a control panel with a display function and performing device operation and external access using the control panel. The image processor includes a control panel operating status judgment unit which judges whether the operating status of the control panel is a device operation status or an external access status, an abnormality detection unit which detects the abnormality of the device, a reporting mode select unit which selects a reporting mode of a device abnormality when the device abnormality is detected by the abnormality detection unit, according to the operating status of the control panel judged by the control panel operating status judgment unit and the type of device abnormality detected by the abnormality detection unit, and a reporting unit which reports the device abnormality detected by the abnormality detection unit in the reporting mode selected by the reporting mode select unit. The reporting mode includes displaying an icon for indicating the device abnormality, displaying a popup screen to indicate the device abnormality, and displaying an abnormality display area including a request button for display of the type of the device abnormality and the detailed display thereof.
However, in the conventional image processor, the displayed icon, popup screen, or abnormality display area is generated in the image processor. Therefore, the icon, popup screen, or abnormality display area is displayed in a design different from that of the screen displayed in the external access status.